


The Distraction

by aban_ataashi



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Fakeout Makeout, Fluff, Happy Kiss Week, Pillars Prompts Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: But even as he spoke, Fassina knew there was no time for an escape. There was only time for one thing- a distraction. She grabbed Konstanten’s arm, pulled him close, and whispered, “Don’t freak out,” before pressing her lips against his.





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> It's Romance week for Pillars Prompts Weekly! This week's prompt included some romance tropes, and I chose "Fake Dating" and "Kiss Me Because Reasons" for Fassina and Konstanten. Enjoy!

“It’s not here,” Fassina said, slamming a drawer shut and giving the room another cursory look. She was supposed to be finding some adventurer’s journal, but so far the room held only exactly what she would have expected- blankets, pillows, and a variety of questionable outfits.

“Around here, people know better than to leave their valuables in the open.” Across the room, Konstanten was also searching. The rest of their little group was out in the main room with the Watcher, distracting the workers of the Wild Mare while Fassina and Konstanten searched. Supposedly, the crew would come into a bit of money if they could track down the author of this journal, and Fassina was looking forward to being compensated for her work for once.

Konstanten moved to open an old armoire in the corner, only to find it locked. He turned to Fassina and raised an eyebrow. “Only locked thing in here so far. If I were hiding something, that’s where it’d be.”

“So now we must find a key,” Fassina said with a frown. “Unless you can pick the lock?”

Konstanten gave the wooden door a doubtful glance. “I can try, but I’d be more likely to break it. Might go against the ‘stealth’ part of this stealth mission.”

Fassina sighed and moved to the nightstand next to the bed, reaching under to brush her fingers against the bottom. Arkemyr had owned plenty of tables with false bottoms, but unfortunately, the woman whose room they were snooping in did not.

Fassina made a noise of impatience, but Konstanten didn’t appear concerned as he helped her root through the woman’s belongings. “It’s gotta be here somewhere. We’ll track it down.”

“We need to do so quickly. We _are_ trespassing,” Fassina pointed out, although truthfully she didn’t particularly care about that point. The thing that was irking her was the fact that this errand was keeping the crew from leaving port. She was restless, and ready to sail away from Neketaka as fast as the winds could take her.

“Huh. I guess we are trespassers, seeing as I don’t live here anymore,” Konstanten said thoughtfully, and Fassina remembered that she was not the only one to leave behind a long-held job in favor of following the Watcher. “I miss this old place sometimes, believe it or not. Know what I mean?”

“I absolutely do not. If I never see Arkemyr or his imps again, it will be much too soon,” Fassina said firmly. She glanced at Konstanten, who still wore a nostalgic look on his face. Although they were now shipmates, she didn’t know much about the dwarf. Only that he was formerly employed at the inn, he had a loud voice that carried across the entire ship, and he seemed to enjoy hovering around her. Fassina didn’t particularly want to encourage the last habit, but it also occurred to her that she should know the other crew members, so she asked, “If you miss it here, why did you leave?”

He shrugged. “Ah, I might miss the quiet sometimes, but living that kind of life just isn’t for me. I needed a little bit of adventure again. Wanted to make sure these old bones still had some fight in them.” He grinned at Fassina, stretching his arms in a way that made a show of his muscles. “And it felt like the right time for a change.”

Fassina pointedly ignored his stretching, but nodded along in appreciation of his words. “That, I can understand.”

“And,” Konstanten added, bowing his head in Fassina’s direction, “the company’s mighty fine, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Perhaps I do mind.”

“Perhaps? Does that mean perhaps you don’t?”

Fassina busied herself with her search for the key so she wouldn’t have to answer. However little or however much she knew of Konstanten, she knew he was a good man. He had a nice smile. Strong hands. An easy laugh. Fassina could see herself being charmed by him, if not for the fact that she’d had more than enough of romance for the time being.

Not that Bertenno could have been called _romantic_ in the end _._ He was a distraction, and an entertaining one at that, but she’d never fancied that he could be anything more. And yet despite what she knew of him, she’d trusted him more than she should have, and it was only thanks to the Watcher’s intervention that she wasn’t paying for it. She did not wish to thank the Watcher by entangling herself with another crew member, no matter how much she might like his smile.

Instead, she would do her job and retrieve that journal. Fassina sat down on the edge of the bed, moving aside the elegantly embroidered pillows to feel underneath the mattress. No journal, no key. She scowled and was about to stand back up when she heard the rattling of the doorknob.

Konstanten heard it at the same time, and turned to Fassina with wide eyes. “Come on, let’s go-”

But even as he spoke, Fassina knew there was no time for an escape. There was only time for one thing- a distraction. She grabbed Konstanten’s arm, pulled him close, and whispered, “Don’t freak out,” before pressing her lips against his.

The kiss lasted only a moment before the door opened. “Aenalys, are you- oh!” The woman stopped in her tracks, hands fluttering.

Konstanten pulled back slightly, eyes full of bewilderment, and for a moment Fassina worried he would give them away. Thankfully, his face quickly settled into understanding. He gave Fassina a mischievous smirk- she knew she would hear no end of this later- and threw a glance over his shoulder. “Do you mind, Taela? Rooms a bit occupied at the moment.”

The serving girl- Taela, Fassina assumed- frowned in confusion. “Konstanten? Gyntel said you left. And why are you in Aenalys’s room?”

“Ah, I was back in town and asked Aenalys if I could borrow the space for a bit,” Konstanten said, inclining his head towards Fassina.

_Might as well follow through,_ Fassina thought. She wrapped her arms possessively around Konstanten’s neck and gave the girl in the door her most imposing stare. “Do you _mind?”_

“Oh! Sorry! Aenalys didn’t- never mind, you enjoy yourselves.”

As soon as the door closed, Fassina withdrew her arms in as dignified a manner as she could manage. Konstanten chuckled in a nonchalant manner, although Fassina could swear he was blushing. “That was one heck of a cover story.”

Fassina cleared her throat and said, “Well, we couldn’t risk being caught. It was just a bit of… quick thinking.” She pushed a stray hair from her face, acutely aware of the fact that she and Konstanten were still very close together, with neither of them making any moves to step away. Fassina had never noticed before- had never been close enough to notice- but Konstanten smelled quite nice. The scent was herbal, almost flowery, and Fassina wondered if it came from the massage oils he carted about.

“’Course,” Konstanten nodded. “Although, if you’d given me a little bit of warning, I could’ve been a lot more convincing.”

In spite of herself, Fassina smirked. “Oh, really?” She leaned forward slightly so that their noses were nearly touching. The blush in Konstanten’s cheeks deepened, but he didn’t back away.

Afterwards, Fassina couldn’t remember which one of them finally closed the distance, but somebody did and then they were kissing again. Their movements were slower this time, the kiss deepening as they leaned into each other. Fassina’s arms wound around Konstanten’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer, and his hands were running through her hair.

Fassina had to admit- he was a good kisser.

At last they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Fassina let out a short laugh and flashed Konstanten a smile. “Not bad.”

“Just not bad?” he laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“I admit, it was convincing.” Fassina stood up, smoothing her hair and casting a glance about the room. She’d almost forgotten they’d been sent here on a mission, and that the Watcher was waiting just a few rooms away. “But now that the need for a distraction is gone, we should focus on finding that journal.”

“Whatever you say,” Konstanten said, looking mightily pleased with himself. “If anyone else comes knocking and we need another cover-up, you know where I’ll be.” He returned to the search with renewed energy, whistling to himself and pausing every so often to shoot smiling glances in Fassina’s direction.

Fassina, meanwhile, was furiously reminding herself of her convictions to avoid romance. Even if a man was charming and sweet and talented with his tongue. Now was not the time. For now she just needed to find the key to this damned armoire.

She finally managed to locate the thing, in the pocket of a discarded robe in the corner. As Konstanten unlocked the armoire and withdrew the journal with a flourish, he gave her a cheerful wink, and although Fassina rolled her eyes she couldn’t deny the small smile that crept onto her face in return.

Perhaps she could allow herself to indulge in a little distraction, after all, and just see where things went from there.


End file.
